elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Jill
Ms. Jill (Jill the Jelly Girl, also known by me) is a helpful and very nice 14 years old girl, she is just attending 9th grade in Creepypasta High School, she is very sensitive and if she is bullied, she goes back to classroom and tells the teacher about it, she likes drinkable yoghurts and sparkling water just like Erika, and she often looks for Tombstoner28, she wants him as her boyfriend. Let me write more because i wanna write more about this one. History She was born in March 25, 2005, in Los Angeles, California, after she was born, she got a teddy bear called "Teddy". When she was 1 year old, she went to GameStop with her mom to buy a video game for Ms. Call, which is 11 years old, it was Christmas, when she was 2 years old, she ate a lot of carrots, cause she wanted to improve her sight, when she was 3 years old, her dad was a doctor and she started preschool, she never was bad, she's always been a good girl, when she was 4 years old, she went on her first vacation, and she started kindergarten, also, her first visit at grandma's house, they usually came to see her, and when she was 6, she started elementary school, 7, 8, 9 and when she was 10, she started going swimming, and at 11, she started middle school, 12, 13 and at 14 she started high school, look how she has grown, she was once adopted by an evil family because she went for a walk down the street alone, for some months, she unfortunately stayed with them and they didn't care about her health and they forced her to do things she doesn't like and they abused her a lot, so she decided to escape from that family and go back home and go back to the family she belongs. Personality She is a very nice, patient, calm, and helpful person, she never became an evil person, she was always good. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Being herself * GoAnimate * Vyond * McDonald's * Soda * SML (SuperMarioLogan) * Most of rock performances * Tigers * Cade Malaniak (formerly) * Stories (sometimes) * Drinkable yoghurts * Sparkling water * Pokemon * Japanese stuff (sushi, sashimi...) * Goofy * Mickey Mouse * Winnie the Pooh * Her sister Mrs. Call * Her brother Mr. Robin * Shrek * Elmo * Donkey * BadlandsChugs * Helping people * Behaving * Burger King * Saving the school * Memes (not that much) * Tombstoner28 * Coldplay * Weatherstar4000video * MLP * Kissing everyone * Dairy Dislikes * Sonic The Hedgehog * Alcohol * Drugs * Cade Malaniak * Memes * Stories (sometimes) * Bill Cosby * Spyro The Dragon * Simone The Rabbit (WEE, worst enemy ever) * Barney * Nate (the family bully) * Bullies * Lack of drinkable yoghurts or sparkling water * Arby's * Mexican Food * Spanish * Crash Bandicoot * Flights * Snakes (her biggest fear) * Corn (her allergy) * Donkey Kong * King K. Rool * The Smurfs * Fortnite or GTA games * PUBG * North Korea * Classical music About North Korea For a quite long period of time, her dad traveled to Sweden and her mom went with him, her abusive adoptive parents forced her to go to North Korea with her and she was angry because she wanted to go to Sweden to visit her parents and drink sparkling water and drinkable yoghurts, but her abusive parents didn't know she likes drinkable yoghurts and sparkling water, then she went to see her parents and she escaped from North Korea. Category:Elmo's World Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Sesame Street Category:GoAnimate Category:GA4S Category:Vyond